Presently, many container designs are manufactured for product shipment that become waste materials. Today's ecology demands a more environmental approach toward such waste. A secondary utilization of these containers for appliances, such as microwave ovens, washers, dryers, top loading food freezers or etc., is they can be stenciled decorated to become pet houses or children play houses. Shipping containers of smaller size can become storage containers. They are substantial enough to be used for many years.
The design of this container provides for easy disassemble of the sides and ends to remove heavier products, thus, making lifting and removal safer and easier. Many of today's containers make product removal difficult and hazardous to ones fingers and back.